Miss You Most
by CeruleanSilhouette
Summary: Holiday season is one of the best season to spend a quality time with your family. The lights are shining brightly everywhere. The carolers are singing with high spirit. The joy and laughter of the children fills the air. Everything sounds perfect but not everything is easy and simple as it sounds... well, at least not for the Jaegerjaquez family. Grimmjow x Fem!Ichigo


**So I decided to create a oneshot this time. I got the inspiration to write this oneshot based on the song Miss You Most (At Christmas Time) by Mariah Carey. You can listen to it while reading this. Highly recommended!**

* * *

It was a day before Christmas. The fire is burning at the fireplace, creating a freshly-warm feeling in the Jaegerjaquez residence, a mansion situated at the outskirts of city. It is painted white with the roof being a dark-blue, projecting a homey feeling, suitable for a family to live with their children. The staircase that leads to the door is surrounded with poinsettia flowers, all planted in pots. Ichigo bought those pot flowers a few weeks prior due to her indescribable festiveness during the holiday season. The compound is covered with hedges, surrounding the mansion in a circular shape. The landscape is decorated with flower beds and green shrubs but everything is practically white due to the blizzard. At the left side of the mansion is a huge oak tree with a swing that was tied to the thick branches.

On the inside, the mansion consists of eight super large bedrooms, a huge living room, and a kitchen, to name a few with lush and pristine furniture. The living room is a country western style, with a white-brick fireplace, creating a contradiction with the brown walls. Stockings could be seen hanging upon the fireplace with the top decorated with gnomes and snow-globes. Above the fireplace is a family portrait hanging at the wall, framed with royally-sculpted brown frame. Sounds of children's laughter filled the air, assaulting the eardrums of a particular orange haired vixen who was busy decorating a gingerbread house. She sighed upon hearing her children running towards the kitchen.

"Mommy!" an eight year old boy with blue locks and soft watery blue eyes squealed as he hugged her mother's leg, joined by his twins, who is literally, if not the same, a reflection of himself.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her children's antics. "Kids you know I'm quite busy right now. George, why don't you take your brother to the living room and go watch TV or something." she said as she continues to decorate the gingerbread house.

"But mommy, we are tired and we're hungry. Is the food ready yet?" Gunter, George's twin, pouted, speaking with his bubbly and lively voice.

"It will be ready in thirty more minutes dear." her children pouted again. "Okay okay, here take this and go eat it with your brother." Ichigo handed them a jar of gingerbread man's cookies. She knows her children love it very much, hence why it is a compulsory to make it every year during Christmas.

"Yay thank you mommy!" George grabbed the jar and ran towards the living room, followed by his twin.

Her eyes then landed on an auburn-haired girl, who was peeking at the corner of the kitchen, only her face was seen. Her blue eyes dance with sadness and sorrow. She was holding the ear of her bunny plushie that Ichigo had bought for her last year as a Christmas present.

"Honey what are you doing standing there? Come here." she gestured for her daughter to come and sit at the kitchen table. She washed her hands after she had finish decorating the gingerbread house.

Masaki, who is five years old, sat as she plays with her bunny, still sulking. Ichigo sighed, taking a seat next to her.

"Now what is seemed to be the problem hmm?" she asked, while running her fingers slowly through her daughter's hair.

"Umm, mommy. Is daddy coming home for Christmas?" Masaki said, fidgeting with her seat as she stared at her mother.

Ichigo was silenced. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. Her husband, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a businessman who owns a multi-billion dollar company called Desgarron, which specializes in fashion clothing, shoes and accessories. He is currently in America, leaving two months ago due to the branch in America having a certain crisis. He left early in the morning to catch up with the morning flight. The last time he had called her was a week ago, telling her he couldn't come home for Christmas. They went for a heated argument. Ichigo was okay with him not celebrating Thanksgiving with them, but to abandon his family on Christmas is just too much for a mother to bare. She hung up and the argument left unsettled.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichgio wiped her wet hands on her apron when her phone rang. She rushed to her phone, squealing happily at the name display on the screen. She answered it._

"_Hello? Ichigo are you there?" her husband's voice could be heard clearly from the other side._

_Ichigo could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. God she missed her husband so much. It's been almost two months since his departure. Every single night the bed felt cold and empty. She craves for her husband's touches, kisses, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, his breath ghosting her cheeks. She regained her composure before answering._

"_Y-yeah, I'm here. How's everything, dear?" she speaked, her voice hoarse from crying._

"_Everything is fine here." Grimmjow said. Upon hearing his wife's sniffing, he frowned. "Ichigo? Baby, what's the matter? Are you crying?" his voice full with concern._

_Ichigo's nose was red by now. She grabbed a napkin on the table and wiped her teary eyes as she tried to stop sniffing. But she couldn't. She felt so lonely and hollow. She missed him so much. His voice was enough to turn the orangette's into a melted butter._

"_N-no, i-it's nothing. Dust got into my eyes. I was sweeping the floor just now." She lied. God Grimmjow, the things you do to me..._

_Grimmjow knew his wife was lying. But he decided to not ask further about it. He knew exactly why she was crying. He was hurting on the inside too. He missed her just as much as she missed him. The blunette was having a hard time sleeping every night. It just doesn't feel the same without his wife by his side. And he felt heavier to have to tell her this bad news. He braced himself and continues._

"_Oh okay then. How are the kids doing? Tell them I missed them so much" he muttered._

"_They're fine. They missed you too. Masaki rarely smiles anymore. She missed you tucking her at night. Eventhough I tried, she said it's just not the same. I missed you too by the way."_

"_Yeah, I missed you too, Ichi." he said. They fall into a perfect silence. Ichigo just doesn't know what to say. Her emotion was a roller coaster at the moment, blocking her train of thoughts._

_After that, Grimmjow sighed. He didn't want to tell his wife but it's better to tell now than later. "Uhh, Ichi. I wanna tell you something..."_

_By that point, Ichigo already knew. Her husband's tone speaks everything that she needed to know. She felt like cutting out the line right then and there, but decided to let her husband finish. She still hoped that what she expected will not came out of her husband's mouth._

"_I'm sorry Ichi but... I-I won't be back for Christmas. I still got a lot of errands to do and a few meetings with the organization here. So I hope you're fine with it. I'm truly sorry baby, I hope you know how much I wanted to be there, celebrating Christmas with you and the kids but there's nothing I could do about it."_

_Ichigo's anger got the best of her. She snapped "So your work is more important than your family huh, Jaegerjaquez?! Where are you when I needed you the most? 'Through good and bad' remember? Don't you remember about it? The kids missed you. And you're just going to say you can't came back? How selfish of you!" She tried her best not to scream since the kids were playing upstairs. She don't want them to hear her arguing with her husband._

"_I-Ichi, how could you say that?! I did everything for our family. I work for us Ichi. To get money. To feed you and the kids. To take care of you, and our family. Why can't you see it Ichi?! Now you're the one who is being selfish!"_

_Ichigo flinched at her husband's tone. Grimmjow never raised his voice before. Tears slid down her cheeks as she tries to control herself. Damn you Grimmjow. Damn you!_

"_You know what Grimmjow? Do what you like. Go and work for the whole year and never come back. If you think money is everything that we need, then you're totally wrong. Goodbye Grimm..." she said._

"_Wait Ichigo, we're not done-" before he could even finished talking, she already hung up. She was tired of this bullshit. She throws the phone across the living room and she slumped against the wall, tears flowing non-stop like waterfalls._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ichigo didn't realize how long she had been staring at her daughter until she felt Masaki's hand wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she said.

Ichigo quickly wiped her tears away and bent down to carry her daughter to her lap. She then hugged her so tightly as she feels more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Masaki was shocked. She just wanted to know about her daddy. Then, her mom suddenly cried, staring into space. She shake her mother violently. "Mommy, tell me! What's wrong?" her voice was loud enough to attract the attention of the twins who was now walking to the kitchen.

George and Gunter's eyes went wide at seeing their mother's crying at Masaki. "Mommy! Why are you crying?!" they shouted as they dashed towards her.

Ichigo lifted her head and saw her boys at her feet, staring deep into her. She smiled, though tears still continue to flow out of her eyes. She bent her body and pulled the three into a bone crushing hug. "Oh I'm sorry.." she said it repeatedly like a chant as she rubbed her children's hair and back in a soothing motion.

"Y-your dad, h-he..." she tried to be strong and tried to speak. Every word felt like razor blade, cutting her heart slowly and painfully. "H-he won't be here for Christmas. It will be just us. He still had some work to finish. I'm sorry, dear. I know you all missed him."

The three of them was frozen and shocked. They immediately sobbed into their mother's chest. Christmas definitely won't be the same without their father. It won't be the same without daddy's jokes to lighten up their mood.

Masaki cried so hard. She missed her daddy so much. She can't imagine Christmas without her daddy, lifting her with his strong arms and play with her. Her daddy decorating the Christmas tree with her. She just couldn't.

Ichigo felt helpless, so helpless. But she needed to be strong for her kids. She reluctantly pulled them apart. She wiped away the tears from her children's eyes "Now now, it's not the time to be sad, ok kids? Your dad is busy. Besides, you still have me right?" she forced a smile. The kids nodded.

"Now, let's eat. Dinner is long ready." She chuckled. She walked towards the oven to take out the roasted turkey which was ready five minutes ago. The kids walked towards the dining table in disappointment.

The family ate dinner in silence, for the first time. Usually their father's voice will echoed in the house, making jokes and laughing with them. They huffed in defeat. After that, they went straight to their respective bedroom, but not before giving a final glance at the now glowing living room. The Christmas tree shines brightly with the lights hanging on the tree. The presents arranged nicely below the tree. However, the three kids for the first time did not feel excited to celebrate Christmas. They don't care about the presents at all. All they wanted is their father. They sighed in defeat, going to their room.

Ichigo tucked the three of them simultaneously, firstly the twins, kissing their foreheads, "Goodnight George and Gunter. Sleep tight." She said.

"Goodnight mommy." With that, she switched off the light and closed the door.

She then headed towards Masaki's bedroom. She twisted the doorknob and peered into the bedroom. Her daughter was already on the bed making herself comfortable.

"Goodnight Masaki" she said. Just when she was about to close the door, her daughter muttered

"Mommy, can you sleep with me tonight?" her voice held with sadness.

Ichigo smiled "Sure. I'll be there in a minute." She walked to her bedroom, and changed into a cream coloured nightgown. She then opened her husband's closet and took out a black tank top, the one Grimmjow usually wears at night. She walked silently towards her daughter's bedroom, careful not to wake the twins up.

She closed the door and climbed onto the bed to join her. "Goodnight dear" She gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom." She said. After a minute, she whispered "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think miracle could happen? Do you think daddy will come home tomorrow. Maybe to surprise us?"

Ichigo sighed. "Miracles can happen dear, if you believe in it."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes dear, now go to the bed. It's already late."

"Okay mom. Goodnight."

After hearing her daughter's even breathing, she turned to face the other side, still thinking about her daughter's words. She knows it's a wishful thinking for Grimmjow to suddenly appear at the doorway. After their argument, Grimmjow had been calling and leaving tons of messages though Ichigo ignored it completely. She couldn't bear the hurt and pain. She sniffed his tank top, inhaling the scent she was so fond of. With one last wish, she closed her eyes and drifted into wonderland**.**

* * *

Tomorrow morning, December 25.

It was just a normal day for the Jaegerjaquez family. They were lounging in the living room, watching Home Alone.

Ichigo gazed out the window, watching the December wind blows. She still hoped that somehow, miracle will happen, and her husband would be standing right outside the door and be there with her and the family saying _'I was just joking Ichi'_

She could no longer cry. Her tears dried from yesterday's breakdown. She shifted her gaze at the TV. It was the final scene of Home Alone, where their family was reunited on Christmas morning, hugging and smiling. She could see the hint of sadness and longing in her children's eyes. She already knew who their thinking about.

George's break the silence and he stared at her mother "Mom can we open the presents now?" he pleaded.

Ichigo sighed. Since the bastard is not going to come home, she guessed it is okay then. It's already ten o'clock in the morning. "Yeah let's open it up." she forced a fake smile.

Just as they were about to open their presents, the doorbell rang. Ichigo's eyes went wide. _'Is that him?'_ she thought. She rushed to the door and quickly opened it, hoping for her expectation to become a reality. Her eyes dropped drastically, clearly shows disappointment. It's just her friend Rukia. She quickly casts a smile "Hey Rukia what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Ichigo, I just came by here to drop presents for the kids." she handed her a plastics bags filled with presents, all wrapped beautifully.

"Thanks a lot. I'm sure they will be happy. Do you like to come in and join us?" she said politely.

"I'm sure I would love to but I have to get back home as quickly as possible. Nii-san wants me to be there for the family gathering."

"Oh I see, well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Sure! Goodbye Ichigo. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Rukia!" she smiled. She closed the door and sighed. _'I know it's stupid to believe that he will come back'_ She was lost in her thought she didn't notice three pairs of blue eyes staring at her.

"Mom who is it?" Gunter asked.

"It's just Aunt Rukia, honey. She drop by to give presents" she frowned when she saw the kids became disappointed.

"Well then, let's open up the presents then!" George chimed him, clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

They went to the living room towards the Christmas tree. Just when they were about to tear the wrap open, another doorbell rang.

Ichigo sighed. "Who is it now this time? Don't tell me the postmen suddenly goes to work on Christmas day." her tone vividly shows annoyance. She was tired of hoping something that was never going to happen.

She opened the door and frowned. No one was there. Her eyes then landed on a snowman, standing a few feet away from the staircase. She walked towards the snowman. She rubbed her hands against the snowman's face. She frowned _'Who could have made it?'_

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Her eyes went wide. Is it him? Oh god, please don't do this to me... Her eyes watered when a gruff voice whispered against her left ear.

"Hey baby..."

Ichigo sobbed immediately. That voice, there is no mistaking it. It must be him. She turned around and stared deeply into two pools of cyan eyes that she missed so much. His unruly blue hair covered in snow. She traces her fingers at his angular jaw to his cheeks.

"Is it you?" she whispered. She couldn't believe it. The person she wanted to see the most is now standing outside the door, in front of her, with his trademark smirk that never cease to send chills down the orangette's spine.

"Yeah, it's me Ichi. Who else has blue hair and a handsome face other than me?" He smirked, showing off his canines.

Ichigo cried so hard into his chest. She threw light punches at her husband's chest. "Damn you! Why do you have to leave me for so long?! You better apologise now Jaegerjaquez!" she continued to punch him in the chest until she was pulled into an intimate embrace. She inhaled the scent of the man she loves so much. The musky, intoxicating scent. God she missed this so much.

"I'm sorry Ichi, for leaving you and the kids behind. What you said on the other day is definitely true. I now realized that no matter what, family will always comes first. It's not money that makes us happy. It's the love that we have for each other and our unbreakable bond are what makes us a perfect family. I just realized that. God I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." He buried his face into her orange tresses and breathed in the strawberry scent that he had been craving for two months. _God Ichi I missed you so damn much._

Ichigo lifted her head and smile. "It's okay Grimmjow. The most important thing is that you're here now. That's all it matters to me. Anyway, how did you handle your errands then? Are you sure it's okay to leave it behind just like that?" she asked.

"Huh now that I'm finally here and this is what you have to ask about? Aren't you happy that I came back?" he frowned.

"N-no no no. I'm super happy that you're here. I was just wondering...uh, where are your bags by the way?" she stated defensively.

"Nah, it went ok. I sent my manager Neliel to America immediately a day after our argument. She's now handling it just fine. No need to worry about it. I didn't bring it home since I took the jet to fly straight away after I finished my meeting. I already hired someone to send it here by tomorrow."

Grimmjow then pulled Ichigo into another hug, the cold did nothing to disturb the peace and bliss that they are currently feeling.

Just then, George came to the door "Err mom what took you so l-" His eyes went wide at the sight before him. His parents are hugging each other. He screamed towards his siblings.

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK! DADDY'S HOME! HE'S HERE!" George jumped in joy. Masaki and Gunter quickly sprinted off to the door upon hearing their brother's yelling. Their eyes went wide and they beamed happily.

The three ran towards their parents and hugged them around the legs. Ichigo and Grimmjow startled for a while but then, they smiled.

Masaki couldn't help but cry. "D-daddy, you're here...you're here" He sobbed at his father's leg. They shared a long loving hug. After that, the family of five pulled apart.

Grimmjow then lifted his daughter into the air, causing her to squeal. "Hey squirt, ya miss me?" He then pulled her towards his chest, rubbing her tresses "Please forgive me. I promise I won't leave you for too long ever again."

"You promise?" Masaki muffled while rubbing her face against his chest.

"I promise."

"Hachummm!" Gunter sneezed, causing all of them to burst into laughter.

"Okay everyone, let's get inside. We haven't opened up the presents yet." Ichigo muttered, gesturing for her kids to walk inside.

"Yay presents!" George and Gunter ran inside. Masaki jumped off from her father and joined her siblings.

Grimmjow then turned to face his wife. He pulled their bodies closer. He stared at his wife's honey brown orbs. '_So beautiful'_ he thought before leaning and press his lips against hers, pulling her body into a heated kiss.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. When the need for oxygen is demanding, they broke apart.

"I love you" Ichigo said.

"I love you too, Ichi." he said, gazing at her lovingly.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing still standing outside?! Come on, I want to open up the presents!" George yelled.

Grimmjow and Ichigo laughed. They joined their hands and walked inside. The sound of laughter echoed throughout the mansion.

Perhaps it was a great Christmas for the Jaegerjaquez's family after all.

* * *

**The End!**

**So that's it for this oneshot. I hope you guys liked it. Please please please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and see ya next time!**


End file.
